


Bad Deals

by ImNotOkay_IPromise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkay_IPromise/pseuds/ImNotOkay_IPromise
Summary: Roman makes a deal with a stranger, Deceit. He accidentally curses Virgil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New stoooooryyyyyy!!

It was a simple Saturday morning. No one had work, which brought a calming mood to the whole apartment. It even calmed Virgil. He woke up feeling a bit more confident than usual, so he thought he would enjoy it while it lasted. Virgil got up yawning and quietly left his room.

He snuck up behind Roman who was relaxing on the couch. 

“BOO!” Virgil’s voice rang out. Roman jumped and screamed like a girl. Virgil snorted before falling into a laughing fit. 

“Oh… my god!” Virgil gasped in between laughs. He suddenly froze and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Urrrgggghh… ow.” Virgil collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball. Roman chuckled.

“Regret it yet?” Roman smirked down at Virgil. 

“Nope.” Virgil sprung up. “I never will.” Roman sighed, sinking down on the couch.

“I hate you…” Roman mumbled.

“Awwwwww, I love you too, Ro!” Virgil smiled, his voice filled with sarcasm. 

“...” Roman stared up. “What?”

“Nothing.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Whatcha want for breakfast?” 

“Pancakes and bacon!” Patton called, walking out of his room. 

“I agree.” Logan spoke from his doorway. 

“Well then, it’s settled. Pancakes and bacon comin’ right up.” Virgil got to work.

“Dang, Virgil. This is good!” Roman said, stuffing his face. Virgil chuckled next to him.

“I know.” Virgil smirked. Roman looked at him. Virgil was acting rather strange. More confident than usual. 

“So, what’s your schedule like today?” Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There’s the man they all know. Anxious.

“Ummm… I’m actually free for today. Why?” Roman shifted and turned towards Virgil.

“I was, uh y’know…. Wondering if maybe…” Virgil scratched his neck and dropped his head, not making eye contact. He inhaled. “Would you like to go on a date with me downtown..?” Virgil closed his eyes, anxious about how Roman would react. Roman put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil looked up, startled.

“Of course.” Roman’s grin lifted Virgil’s entire mood. Virgil sighed in relief. Suddenly, Patton squeaked from across the table. 

“Patton..? What-” Virgil paused and laughed. “What in the world was that?” Patton shrugged.

“You guys are just cute.” Patton leaned onto Logan. 

“I have to say the same for you two.” Virgil smirked. Logan’s face flushed as he attempted to push Patton off. Patton huffed and sat up, sending both Virgil and Roman into laughter. 

After they all finished breakfast, Roman and Virgil got ready for their date. Virgil’s nerves were on the go, for some reason. He had a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen, but ignored it for the time being. Virgil stepped out of his room and waited for Roman. He went on his phone to distract himself. 

“I’m reaaaaaaaaadyyyyyyy!” Roman announced proudly, walking out of his room. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Alright, princey. Pump the brakes on the drama for once in your life.” Virgil couldn’t help but smirk. Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and laced his fingers through the other’s. Virgil sighed to himself before dragging Roman out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like getting right to the point sorry heh.

“So, what’re we gonna do today?” Roman asked.

“Uhhhh, I dunno. Small little parade goin’ on today.” Virgil responded, shrugging.

“Eh. Movie?”

“Nah.”

“Restaurant?”

“Dude, we just had breakfast.”

“I know but…” Suddenly, something caught Roman’s eye. “Ooooohh! Check it out, Vee! A psychic place!” 

Virgil scoffed. “C’mon, Ro. Y’know those things are fake.” But Roman was already off. “Hey, get back here!” Virgil chased after him. By the time he made it, Roman was already paying. Virgil noticed something. The runner of the place seemed kinda familiar in a weird way. 

“Greetings. My name is Roman, and this is Virgil!” Roman said to the man behind the counter. 

“Good to meet you. My name’s Dec. Would you like to start the reading?”

“Yes, please!” Dec motioned them both into a room, which seemed sketchy to Virgil, but he wanted Roman to be happy so he went along. 

“Sit.” Dec brought chairs out of nowhere. Virgil was very uncomfortable at this point. 

“Roman, you seem like a dreamer. Someone who likes to adventure. To take risks.” Dec spoke. Roman nodded. “Virgil, on the other hand, seems rather reserved. An anxious person who doesn’t like to leave the house much.” Virgil nodded hesitantly. He was unbelievably nervous. “Roman, how would you feel if I made these dreams come true?” Romans eyes lit up.

“You can do that?!” Roman nodded eagerly. Dec stretched his hand out, crossing his fingers behind his back, and nodded. Roman took his hand and shook it with no hesitation. Suddenly, Roman was running across the hills, adventuring the wide world.

Dec turned to Virgil. “Can you believe he fell for it? Guess I have to deal with you now.” Virgil gasped as a snake started to slither up his left arm. It must’ve been at least six feet long because it tied Virgil to the chair. He struggled and struggled when suddenly, something pierced his skin. He turned his head to see the snakes fangs stabbing into Virgil’s right arm. Virgil let out a shriek of pain and tears welled up in his eyes before passing out. Roman snapped out of the daze he was in. He saw Virgil. 

And he saw him being attacked. 

Roman whipped out his pocket knife and held it to Dec’s throat. 

“Let. Him. GO.” Roman demanded through clenched teeth. Dec chuckled.

“Or what?”

“Or this.” Roman turned and sliced the snakes head off, causing Dec to cry out. 

“Don’t ever mess with Virgil or me or anyone. EVER.” Roman turned and hit Dec in the forehead with his elbow, knocking Dec out. Roman called the police before picking Virgil up and rushing home. 

When they got home, Roman looked at the snake bite on Virgil’s arm. The skin around it was blazing red, and the actual bite was still bleeding. Roman winced. 

“Logan, Patton!” He cried out. They both rushed into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Patton asked in a panicked tone before clapping his hands over his mouth. 

“We’ve got a problem.”


	3. The Start of The Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse that the deal withheld gets to Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mention and simulation of panic and vomiting. Oh, and blood.

Roman was in the living room, flipping through all the movies he had downloaded before sighing in defeat. He was too anxious about Virgil to watch anything. He threw the remote on the cushion next to him and sunk down. He pulled his hand through his hair multiple times, an anxious tic of his. 

“Ugh!” Roman spat out before shooting himself off the couch. He began to pace.  
-What if Virgil is infected? Or dying?!- Roman groaned to himself. 

“Ro, you’re gonna drive yourself insane doing this to yourself.” Patton spoke in a worried tone from the floor. Roman jumped, forgetting the others were still there.

“B-but what if he’s dying, Patton?” Roman dragged his hand through his hair again. “What if he’s already dead?!”

“I don’t think I’m dead.” Virgil spoke softly from his doorway. He looked down at his hands. “Nope. Not dead.” Roman flipped around and ran up to the other, about to pull him into a massive hug. But then he saw what Virgil looked like.

His hair was an absolute MESS and he was hunched over, holding his right arm where he was bitten. His eyes were even more tired than usual, the bags under his eyes were all natural and super sunken in.

“Virgil, are you okay?” Roman said, scanning Virgil for any further injury. 

“Maybe? I don’t really know. All I remember is a, uh… a snake biting me? Then I woke up and my right arm was burning.” Virgil tightened his grip on his right arm. He sighed. “But… yeah, I guess I’m okay.” The tension in the room melted away. 

“Good. Now, you’ve been out for… a long time. You should eat something.” Roman said. Virgil raised an eyebrow at the pause in that sentence.

“Ro, how long have I been out?” Virgil asked. Roman shifted uncomfortably, refusing to answer. Virgil tensed. “Roman. Answer me.” 

“...” Roman sighed. “Two... or three days.” He swallowed and turned away. Virgil’s eyes widened. 

“What did that guy do to me..?” Virgil mumbled as panic started to wrap his body. His throat closed, causing him to clear his throat multiple times, an anxious tic for him. His arm rose to the back of his neck. He started to pick at the skin. But then, something happened. He felt something coming up his throat.

He clapped his hand over his mouth. The fact that he was about to vomit made him even more anxious. But, instead of the usual heaving that you do when you vomit, he started coughing. And hard. Roman backed away as he saw something leak through Virgil’s fingers. 

It wasn’t vomit.

It was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, its so short im sorry! I was kinda rushed to get it out. You know who you are. I don't mean to target but, please. Don't rush me to get the next chapter out. It stresses me out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm a terrible writer.

Virgil was coughing up BLOOD.

“What the-?!” Virgil was cut off by another cough and more blood.

Patton quickly sprung up. 

Suddenly, something happened. Virgil’s eyes widened as he slid out of his own body. 

And something else took over. Lemme rephrase that. Dec took over.

There was a large change to Virgil’s… everything. There was a stream of blood still dripping down his chin. His pale skin paled even more and the eyeshadow under his eyes went darker. His pupils turned snake like, sharp like the eye of a cat. 

“Heh heh heh heh heh.” The imposter chuckled darkly. Roman took a step back. Logan saw Patton walking up behind “Virgil”.

“Patton, wait-!” Logan choked out. But it all happened too fast.

Patton placed a sympathetic hand on “Virgil’s” shoulder. In a moment of panic, Dec turned and swiped at the person behind him. He hit Patton right in the nose.

“Augh!” Patton yelped, throwing his hands reflexively over his face. Logan ran over quickly and dragged Patton away to give him medical attention.

“Wow, you humans break so EASILY.” Dec said, cracking his knuckles and chuckling menacingly. Roman was shaking with anger. His breaths were quaking. He made a mental decision and pulled through. He flipped around, facing “Virgil” directly. He then grabbed the imposter’s neck, shoved him against the wall and rose him up just slightly.

“Who. The hell. Are you.” Roman spoke, his voice dripping with acid. 

“Oh, noes! The wittle Wroman is upset! Sorry, buddy but I’ve got places to be!” Dec’s voice spoke through Virgil’s mouth. “Oh, and by the way, the names Deceit! Byeeeee-!” Virgil was back in his body. But all he saw was Roman choking him. Roman dropped him immediately. 

“Oh, thank god you’re okay!” Roman grabbed Virgil into a hug.

“G-g-get your hands off me!!” Virgil rang out in a panic. Roman jumped back, letting go of Virgil. Virgil pushed himself against the wall as much as possible, holding his hands up to his neck. “You f-frigging attack me! What the heck, man?!”

“Virgil, do you remember that guy from the psychic place? It was him. He possessed you.” Roman explained as well as possible. But Virgil just shook his head over and over.

“I can’t believe I trusted you!” Virgil yelled as the others walked in. He quickly turned and stormed into his room.

Roman stared down at his hands before throwing them both on the top of his head, practically pulling his hair out. 

“I’m a monster.”


End file.
